The present invention relates to a prosthetic device and manner of using the same, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a prosthesis that provides a magnetic load bearing and is configured for implantation between bones of a patient. Optionally, this bearing may be made to dynamically operate and/or adjust to different applications.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. Nonetheless, further challenges exist in regard to various manufacturing and operational aspects of such devices. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.